The Prince and Heir of Hogwarts: Time of change
by Rosetta The Furious
Summary: It's the 'Tri-wizard' Tournament Harry hopes it's going to be a normal year like normal that's not the case. This will have LGBTQ in it whether its pairings or simply referencing so if any of you dis like that do NOT read this but if ur the cool ppl and are fine with it read please...full summary is in chapter 2
1. important info and AN please read

This is my 3rd-4th attempt of a this fanfic and and hope final version. Please just **PM** me with any corrections with them that way when I change them the comment won't be there to be void. I'm not trying to steal anyone's ideas or words and I do absolutely I apologize in advance I am not trying to steal your writing. I own **_nothing_**! other then this version of this plot that a lot of fanfic writers have rendered.. Please enjoy. I'll try to keep the AN's to a min

Pm me with ur guesses of what will happen or ideas of what parings to add ...don't put anything bad in the reviews and keep them about this story and Review please


	2. Summory-Prolog

_Disclaimer_  
 _I'm NOT trying to steal anyone's ideas or words and I do absolutely I apologize in advance I am not trying to steal your writing. I own nothing :(! besides the plot.. I think. if theres a fic like this well then we had the same ideas... enjoy_

* * *

No one moved when was confused they're only supposed to be three Champions. Not four, yet this year will be a strange as last. The Great Hall was silent for once as no one could understand why there was an extra champion and that of an underage champion, but then Harry wasn't normal. No not normal at all. Harry James Potter was in for a rude awakening.

OK let's not get ahead of ourselves and we are going to travel back about 11 years earlier. Harry would be 3 years of age, he was never normal not at all, as he is a wizard and a very powerful one at that. Because of thias there are two evils wish to have him one way or another, and not in the sexual sents so get out of the gutter please.

The first evil, a man who is very manipulative most people know his name and title as leader of the light, yet he is just start, as the dark lord himself who is the second evil. You know the lord of the light as Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, some might call him Dumble-dork or Dumb-As-A-Door or even my all-time favorite Dumble-Fuck.

The second evil being the dark lord aka you-know-who aka He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named aka Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle aka moldy-shorts. Tommy was manipulated as well by Dumbledore at a young age, but more on that later.

As you now know, Harry will be three at the start of the story. It's nearly midnight on his third birthday actually. That night his only wish is to get away from his whale of a cousin, walrus of an uncle and horse of an aunt. Soon after midnight Harry goes to sleep to wait for the next day that will be quite a

* * *

 ** _Please if there's a spelling or grammar problem PM me about it as my pet peeve on here is seeing comments of how bad the grammar is or spelling is if there's a problem with the story like that PM me...reviews are welcome and u can guess on what's coming next please guess of who will be with who or if there will be a harem and keep the reviews about this story..._**


	3. A Thousand Years Earlier

_Disclaimer_

 _I'm NOT trying to steal anyone's ideas or words and I do absolutely I apologize in advance I am not trying to steal your writing. I own nothing :(! besides the plot.. I think. if theres a fic like this well then we had the same ideas... enjoy_

* * *

Harry didn't know what happened, suddenly he woke up in an overly bright room. This was definitely not the cupboard under the stairs at his aunt and uncle's home. Hearing six voices, three male and three female talking over one another. Finally making his presence known to them thinking 'here goes nothing.' Harry opens his eyes and the first words out of his mouth were "I'm up" this caused a reaction that was quite humorous, as _all_ six people freeze clearly & completely before the women began falling over each other and the men in trying to see if the boy was OK. Harry was finally being mothered for the first time since he was fifteen months old. not being able to contain his laughter or rather, giggles in this case as he is only three years old, at thiss action.

Once they had collected them selves, harry was able to took note of them as they moved to be around the bed they looked odd to the boy. Their way of dress being the most odd, the three men wore robes the colours of which were red, green, and topaz, respectively. The women also wore robes of different colors which were blue, yellow and purple, respectively. Of the six the man in the topaz robe and the woman in the purple robe were the oldest. Next the two men in green and red. Finally the two other woman in blue and yellow.

"Ah young lord..what is thy name" the man in topaz asked harry. "Im harry sir, harry potter and am not a lord." even at such a young age harry was able to talk as if he was much older than three, that was because the dursleys didn't mind him being ahead of Dudley in the aspect of speech as it was all in the genes, both wizards & witches start talking early in age depending on how powerful they are. Harry started at the age of 9 months.

After that day the six well seven of them become great friends, Harry learned that their names were Merlin, Morgana, Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga. Merlin had the last name of Embrys . Morgan had the last name of LyFe. Godric and Salazar were cousins but they used their middle names not their last, Godric was known as Gryffindor, Salazar as Slytherin. Rowena was a Ravenclaw and Helga a Hufflepuff. Once the six learned of _when_ and _where_ Harry was from they started to discuss things for him to learn, add in the boy had traits of all of them. It drove them to teach him to new hights.

* * *

{AN/ i'll try not to do this much, I'm bad at old english if any can send me info on it _pm_ it to me..thx ok back to the story.}

* * *

Once Harry was fully healed the 6 started teaching him many things that would be useful in his time and theirs. Like the languages of other magical races of the magical world; Mermish, Centurion, Elf, Goblin, and many more. He also was taught the other human languages: French, Italian, Indian, Spanish, Latin and many more. In the human & creature languages he was also taught how to read and write as well as speak and understand them. Harry could even speak to animals, snakes and owls being the easiest of them all.

Once he was six years of age, Harry started to learn potions, herbology, fighting: sword, hand-to-hand, bow/arrow, and knives. Other non-wand related classes were also taught to him. Yet learning how to make wands, staffs, brooms, even rooms at the castle, was his favorite activity. 10 rooms in particular.

Now at 7yrs of age and having made two fully functioning wands one of which he uses. Harry starts to learn charms, transfiguration, curses :in the old days they were taught: and how to duel. By the time Harry was 9yrs he was ready to head back to his time asking to have forgotten most of the things till he _magically_ was considered an adult, Yet still keep the mustle memory.

* * *

 **Pm _me with ur guesses of what will happen or complaint don't put anything bad in the reviews and keep them about this story and Review please... put in the reviews of_ what where the 10 rooms harry helped make.**


	4. AN! I know these are annoying

**_Hi currently working on re-re-re-doing All my fanfictions from before..including those from my old fanfiction profile of Iwa Fury, well that was me...I_**

 ** _couldn't log into that account. As such I started this one...I'm going to re-wright/vamp my prevues fanfics that I enjoyed writing as well as adding some new_**

 ** _ideas and material it will take time, because of the massive writing block I'm having and the very very little time I have to write...I'm sry for the wait for those_**

 ** _who are reading and waiting on my fanfictions to update. Hey, everyone, I'm sorry for the LONG as hell wait because of my name/account_** _**change, and in my**_

 _ **crazy case of writer's block and life getting in the way, it got crazy af. I had the ideas but just couldn't seem to type them... so let me know if I should keep**_

 ** _them fix-up_** _ ** _o_**_ _ **r not. so Yeah that's it**_


End file.
